Tomada por la fuerza
by danielita
Summary: Voldemort viola a Hermione. como podrá hermione recuperarse? sera con la ayuda del amor de su vida? RR!


Cerró su libro. Ya había estudiado 3 horas sin parar y necesitaba un descanso. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a el hoyo del retrato.  
  
-¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Harry.  
  
-a dar un paseo, necesito descansar.- respondió Hermione.  
  
-podemos ir contigo?- pregunto Ron.  
  
-Prefiero ir sola.  
  
Les sonrió y salió por el recuerdo. Bajo las escaleras y muy pronto estaba en los terrenos del colegio. Era una noche cálida. Estaban en octubre, el 6to año acababa de comenzar.  
  
Se sentó en la orilla del lago y se quito los zapatos y medias. Coloco sus pies dentro del agua. La sensación del agua fría llegó a su cuerpo. Le gustaba. Se quedo así un rato, aun en uniforme, sentada y pensando.  
  
Voldemort. En eso pensaba constantemente. El le infundía mucho terror. El la odiaba. Por ser 'sangre sucia' y encima mejor amiga de su peor enemigo. Voldemort quería hacerle daño. Y no había tardado en empezar. Aquel verano, el entró en su casa una noche. Solo. La sacó de su cuarto y la llevó al de sus padres, donde la amarró junto a su padre. Su madre estaba tendida en la cama. Voldemort la violó frente a ellos y después la mato. A su padre le hizo unas cuantas veces el cruciatas para luego matarlo. Y finalmente dirigió su varita a Hermione, y para su sorpresa le desato las pitas. se le acercó, con intenciones de hacerle daño, pero Hermione sabía muy bien las reglas del mundo mágico. 'ningun estudiante puede utilizar sus varitas en verano, excepto en emergencias' y ella siempre traía su varita con ella. Le disparó un expelliarmus y salió corriendo de su casa. Felizmente vivía cerca al centro de Londres, así que pudo, muy fácilmente, llegar al caldero chorreante, donde después de una hora, vino dumbledore a recogerla. Pasó el resto del verano en el colegio.  
  
Un ruido la trajo de vuelta al mundo. Había estado una hora ahí sentada. Miró a su alrededor. Un inhabitual silencio la perturbaba. Ni un solo ruido. Nada. Se paro con miedo. Saco su varita y comenzó a retroceder hacia el castillo. Pronto se topó con algo, o mas bien con alguien. Dio media vuelta y encontró tres hombres encapuchados. Dio vuelta para correr, pero otros aparecieron y la rodearon. Ahora estaba en el centro de un círculo de mortifagos. Y de pronto escucho una voz.  
  
tsk tsk. Valla, valla, valla, pero si es nada menos que la sabelotodo Granger -era voldemort, y se adentró al círculo. -que pasa tienes miedo?  
  
'mentir no vale la pena' pensó Herm.  
  
-Si.  
  
-que bueno. Deberías tenerlo. Llévensela.  
  
Amenos 5 mortifagos la agarraron, una de cada parazo y pernas y el 5to la  
inmovilizó.  
Hermione sintió que era transportada fuera del colegio por algo que  
parecía un port key.  
Luego sintió que ya no daba vueltas, miro de reojo a la derecha y vio que  
se encontraba tendida en la cama de algo que parecía un cuarto.  
Los mortífagos le quitaron el hechizo inmovilizador y salieron del  
cuarto. Ella se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. El cuarto, era grande  
y bien ordenado, no tenía ventanas y estaba lleno de objetos que  
asustaban. Objetos de las artes oscuras podrían ser admirados en todos  
partes de la habitación y había algunos que la asustaban. Su cama era de  
dos plazas sin sabanas, solo colchón. Revisó sus bolsillos y se dio  
cuenta que le habían quitado su varita mágica. Se echo en su colchon a  
llorar.  
Porqué le habia dicho a Harry que no la acompañara? Talvez el podría  
haber evitado todo eso. Pero la depreción de ser huérfana no la dejaba en  
paz y tenia que estar sola.  
Un sonido que venía de la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y  
dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Allí estaba Voldemort parado, mirándola,  
empezó a avanzar hacia ella y esta se encogió en una bola.  
  
-Tsk, tsk, no tengas miedo pequeña-le dijo Voldemort.  
  
'Imposible no tenerlo' pensó Hermione. Total, el ya le había hecho  
demasiado daño. Dejándola huérfana a los 16 años. Justo antes de empezar  
el 6to año.  
Voldemort se acerco a la cama y se sentó. Mione se quedó donde estaba.  
Voldemort la miro con los ojos rojos. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de  
Hermione morbosamente y el sonrió cruelmente.  
Saco su varita y apunto a Hermione.  
  
-Perra, si no me obedeces, tu morirás, entiendes, asquerosa sangre sucia?  
  
-S-si-dijo Hermione nerviosamente.  
  
-Muy bien pues. Sacate la ropa.  
  
Hermione se quedo helada y no hizo lo que se le dije.  
-Curcio!-gruñó Voldemort.  
  
Hermione soltó un grito de dolor. Era el peor sentimiento de todos los  
que jamás había sentido, luego el dolor se fue.  
-entendiste, puta? Sécatela!  
  
Muy lentamente, Hermione se quito la túnica, y entre sollozos, la blusa.  
-Eso es.-susurraba Voldemort.  
  
Al fin, Hermione se quedo en Calzones y en sostén. Miro al voldemort.  
-Sécatela toda.  
  
Hermione empezó a llorar, pero se llevo las manos a la espalda y se  
desabrocho el sostén y se lo sacó, dejando ver unos Hermosos senos bien  
formados.  
Voldemort sonrió.- ahora la parte de abajo.  
  
Pero Hermione no hizo nada.  
-Entonces lo haré yo.-susurro  
  
Voldemort se abalanzo contra Hermione y le arrancó las bragas de un solo  
tirón. Ahora si, Hermione estaba totalmente desnuda frente a voldemort,  
quien seguía vestido. Pero con un solo movimiento de varita, el también  
quedó desnudo.  
  
-Me gusta el sado- le susurró al oído.  
  
Al oír esto, Hermione empezó a temblar. Con otro movimiento de varita,  
Voldemort hizo aparecer 4 postes a cada extremo del colchón. Y con unos  
mas, parecieron cadenas de metal, cuerdas, pinzas, ganchos para colgar la  
ropa y un vibrador.  
  
Voldemort, agarro cuatro cuerdas largas y ato cada una de las extremidades de Hermione a cada una de las patas del colchón, boca abajo.  
  
Primero, le metió un dedo en el ano, Hermione aun era virgen le dolió mucho, luego se lo empezó a meter y sacar mientras Hermione lloraba amargamente.  
  
-Si, llora que me excitas más..  
  
Después de haberle metido 2 dedos, Voldemort puso la punta de su miembro de tamaño descomunal en la entrada del ano. Luego, sin decir nada se lo metió de un solo golpe, al ano virgen de Hermione. Hermione nunca había experimentado tanto dolor, grito con todas sus fuerzas pero Voldemort solo rió y empezó a embestir muy rápido, fuerte y duro, luego bajo la velocidad y lo hizo despacio, con cada embestida, Hermione gemía de dolor. Estuvieron así 5 minutos, hasta que voldemort se vino dentro de ella y cuando saco su pene, estaba lleno de sangre. Sangre de Hermione.  
  
-Abre la boca perra y limpia mi pena que lo has ensuciado.  
  
Hermione se negó rotundamente a chupar un pene ensangrentado y con semen.  
  
-Matare a Potter perra!  
  
Hermione abrió la boca rápidamente. Voldemort le metió el pene, y solo entraba la mitad sin rozar con la entrada de su garganta.  
  
-cómetela entera!  
  
Hermione abrió la boca mas y trató de comérsela entera, pero era muy grande y no entraba. Aún asi, Mione la agarró con mucho asco y le empujó mas adentro en su boca. Aquel pene de unos 34cm aproximadamente, no la dejaba respirar. Pero Voldemort se la metía con fuerza.  
  
A Hermione le daba asco, pero lo hacía porque ya había perdido a sus padres y no quería perder a el hombre que amaba.  
  
-Asi, muy bien - gimió Voldemort.  
  
Sacó su pene de la boca de Hermione, quien tosió mucho.  
  
-Jajaja, muy bien, perrita, asi se hace. Ah, voy a disfrutar mucho contigo. Ahora, arrodíllate y abre bien las piernas.  
  
"No" pensó Hermione "ya me des virginó por el culo, por favor no por la vagina"  
  
Voldemort la agarro por la cintura y Hermione tembló. La levantó y colocó la punta de su brutal pene en la entrada de la rajita de Hermione. Y sin decir nada, se la clavó hasta el fondo sin piedad. Hermione lanzó un grito que desgarró el aire. Voldemort estiró la mano y agarró un látigo de 3 puntas.  
  
-Cablaga o te destruire la espalda - le amenazoo Voldemort mietras se movía dentro de ella.  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos para dejar que unas lágrimas escaparan. Y empezó a moverse lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Y sintió un golpe en la espalda y grito. Y vinieron mas y mas rápidos y fuertes. Eso la inspiró a cabalgar mas rápido, hasta que de repente voldemort sacó su pene.  
  
-no quiero que mi hijo, sea de una sangre sucia - dijo.  
  
Se levantó, se cambió y salió del cuarto. Hermione se quedó ahí llorando. Había sido desvirginada a la fuerza, por su peor enemigo. Se levanto lentamente y se cambió. Buscó alguna ventana por done escapar. O algún lugar o algo. Empezó a palpar las paredes desesperada.  
  
por favor, tiene que haber. Por favor!!! Buscó por las paredes y no encontró nada. Luego se tiró al piso y trató de sacar alguna tableta suelta. Cuando estuvo apunto de rendirse, sintió una tabla suelta, la jaló y vio un pasillo. Entre lágrimas sonrió. Pero siguió sacando tablar. Hasta que pudo caber. Agarró una vela y alumbro el interior de el agujero. ¡un pasadizo! Entró lo mas rápido que pudo, y con las prendas a medio salir corrió por el túnel hasta que encontró la salida.  
  
Salió en la caza embrujada de Hogsmade. Recordaba este lugar. Empezó a caminar espacio por la caza, buscando el cuarto donde estaba la salida. La encontró. Entro y corrió a través de ella. Cuando estuvo apunto de salir, miro atrás. No había nadie. Salió con cuidado, para no despertar al sauce boxeador. Salió y corrió hacia su torre. Ya eran las 7am. Había salido ayer a las 7pm. Harry y ron estarían preocupados por ella. Se dirigió a su cuarto a llorar. Después de media hora, alguien abrió la puerta. Hermione se sentó en su cama asustada.  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. YA VIENE EL DOS! 


End file.
